


A Sudden Surprise

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: "Okay- hold up," Keith told him. "Gimme a sec. I have something special for you, too."If Lotor didn't know Keith as well as he did, he wouldn't have been able to identify a peculiar tone in Keith's voice. It was a rare one, one you had to work to identify clearly. Lotor was still working on the latter part. It was rather simple to detect in almost anyone else- mischief.He quickly saw why as soon as Keith opened the door. He nearly dropped the bag of rare and safe to ingest goods in his utter surprise, and it wasquitedifficult to catch him off guard in such a way. This, though?This definitely did it.





	A Sudden Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> this is my pre-season 5 indulgence  
> based off a Certain Scene from critical role  
> enjoy!

Lotor's heart was pounding in his chest as he walked the empty halls of the Castle of Lions. The bag held tightly in his hands seemed to grow heavier with each step he took towards Keith's room. It seemed to be a more imposing figure than the others, in his mind's eye. It seemed to tower over him and cast its impossibly long shadow over his seemingly meager frame.

In reality, he knew it was just a door. It was just like any other in nearly every functional way. He knew, for once in his life, he was simply and honestly being a fool.

The only difference was the inhabitant waiting for another of their secret meetings just beyond it. The only one in the Universe who seemed able to draw such emotional honesty and simplicity from Lotor. A man emotionally honest, but not simple to understand in any way, shape, or form.

Keith.

With his heart beating in his throat, Lotor knocked clearly on the cool and smooth metal of Keith's door. He kept his gaze ever observant, just in case one of Keith's fellows somehow happened to appear. Even though they should all be training for a few more hours, it never hurt to be vigilant. If Lotor learned one thing over the course of his life, it was that letting your guard down was immensely dangerous.

Yet his attention was easily enraptured by Keith's muffled voice on the other side saying, "Who is it?" Another one of the former Paladin's natural abilities.

"It's me," Lotor said simply. He doubted there was need for more than that.

"Lotor?" Keith asked in fake incredulity. Like he couldn't believe that the former Prince was at his door.

"No," Lotor deadpanned, following along with the act. "It's actually Emperor Zarkon, here to capture the Lions while the Paladins are away training." He paused a moment. "Of course it's me." He cracked a surprisingly easy smile. "Open the door; I have something to show you." He adjusted his hold on the bag, careful not to let anything fall loose. It'd be quite the mess.

"Okay- hold up," Keith told him. "Gimme a sec. I have something special for you, too."

If Lotor didn't know Keith as well as he did, he wouldn't have been able to identify a peculiar tone in Keith's voice. It was a rare one, one you had to work to identify clearly. Lotor was still working on the latter part. It was rather simple to detect in almost anyone else- mischief.

He quickly saw why as soon as Keith opened the door. He nearly dropped the bag of rare and safe to ingest goods in his utter surprise, and it was _quite_ difficult to catch him off guard in such a way. This, though?

This definitely did it.

There, in all his literally naked glory, stood Keith. He was leaning casually against the doorframe with half-lidded eyes drinking in Lotor's reaction to his unexpected move. His self-satisfied smile was bright and as flushed red as his cheeks.

"What is it, dear?" He cocked up a brow. Just from that simple movement, Lotor could tell Keith was loving every moment of this. Seeing the persistent flush rise on his cheeks. Bringing the former prince down a notch, likely. It definitely worked. His eyes flickered to the bag. "What'd you get?"

Oh. Right. The bag. What he was originally here for, on top of... other things that were now quickly becoming a priority on his to-do list. His mind finally restarted into working order, and he rifled through the bag full of different imported alcoholic bottles.

"This one," he held up a deep blue twisted bottle. "Doesn't have a name in any understandable tongue." He put it back and traded it for a simple-looking iridescent flask. "This one's called 'Courage'," he put it back and pulled out a red and purple bottle. "This one is fermented hekkemberries," he put it back. Keith looked at him with a hint of impatience. It was fairly obvious what he wanted. So Lotor hurried things up. "And the rest are unimportant for right now."

Keith seemed satisfied with that answer. Their eyes met, and they knew they both wanted the same thing. All of this was just pomp and circumstance. It could easily be summarized.

"We're going to start with the Courage," Lotor said briskly, pulling the flask out once more. "And not talk about my father." With that, he hurried into both the room and Keith's waiting embrace. It was all too easy to get caught up in the growing storm on the horizon, and Lotor rode the waves all too readily.

The door shut behind them, and would not open for quite some time afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated! I love get feedback from you guys!  
> my tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
